


Like is in the Air

by buoyantsaturn



Series: Still Into You [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite!Nico, Kissing, M/M, as in like those are their parents, dont judge me, hades!will, hopefully its decent and like realistic i guess, literally an excuse to practice writing kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will needs someone to teach him how to kiss. The Aphrodite cabin can help with that, right?





	Like is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all ive never kissed anything ever so who knows if this is how kissing works im basing all of my knowledge on other fanfics  
> and second im sorry for never posting anything ever im a disgrace but hopefully this kinda makes up for it
> 
> ((why did i name that other one kiss kiss fall in love now i cant think of a good title for this one))

Nico, having just returned to camp in the middle of the night from a quest, woke up to the sound of knocking on the Aphrodite Cabin’s door. He cracked his eyes open, glaring at the empty cabin around him before rolling out of his bunk and stepping up to the door. He pulled the door open and leaned against the frame, concealing a yawn behind his hand. Nico smiled when he saw who was in front of him, and brushed his fingers slowly through his hair as he said, “Hey, Sunshine, what’s up?”

Will Solace, in his usual black attire, quickly averted his eyes when Nico spoke to him. His freckled cheeks, while maybe a bit tanner than Nico remembered, were unable to hide the slight blush that rose to his face. “I thought you were still away on that quest,” Will mumbled, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the step he stood on. 

“Got back in the middle of the night,” Nico answered. “Expecting someone else? The open-door policy usually only applies during free time, but I could make an exception for  _ you.” _ He flashed Will a dazzling smile, and Will’s eyes dropped to the floor.

“I can come back later,” Will started. “I already woke you up, I don’t want to bother you.”

“Had to wake up sometime,” Nico told him. “Besides, I don’t need my beauty sleep - I’m  _ naturally _ this pretty.” He smirked at Will, who kept his gaze pointedly away from Nico. “Come on in, make yourself at home, please.” Nico stepped back from the door, holding it open for Will and sweeping an arm out towards the center of the cabin.

When Will walked past, Nico couldn’t help but notice the tightness of his jeans. His eyes traced up Will’s well-defined legs, but he pouted when he saw that Will’s t-shirt was long enough to cover his butt.

Nico let the door fall shut. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back, and then you can tell me how I can help.” He waited until Will had taken a seat on the edge of Nico’s bed, then walked past, stretching his arms up over his head. The cropped hem of the sweatshirt Nico had worn to bed brushed against the bottom of his ribcage, and he could feel Will’s eyes on him as he headed to the bathroom.

He was quick to brush his teeth and combed his fingers through his hair a few times until it lay perfectly on his head. He returned to Will in about a minute, dropping down to sit on the mattress near Will, startling the other boy until his focus was no longer on picking at the holes in the knees of his jeans. 

“Okay, now I’m all yours,” Nico told him with a smile, head tilting slightly to try to catch Will’s eyes, but the other boy was sure to keep his gaze away from Nico. “What can I help you with? Girl trouble?” Nico sure hoped not. “Boy trouble? What’s up?”

“I like...someone,” Will said, clearly choosing his words carefully. “I, um, might want to ask... _ them... _ on a date, sometime. But I--” He frowned, glancing down at his feet and muttering something that Nico couldn’t hear. 

“What was that, Solace?” Nico asked, leaning forward. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I’ve never kissed anybody and I don’t wanna seem like an idiot,” Will said hurriedly, like he still didn’t want Nico to hear. “I was hoping someone here could teach me  _ before _ I ask them on a date, instead of after, because I don’t want to feel like I’m cheating.”

“Well, first thing, you won’t seem like an idiot no matter what,” Nico told him softly. “Lots of people get freaked out by the thought of their first kiss. And second, I’d be happy to teach you.”

“What?” Will asked, head shooting in Nico’s direction, their eyes locking. Nico felt a shock of cold shoot down his spine as he stared into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He felt the air rush out of his lungs at the sight.

He was quick to recover, however, and shot Will a grin. “I’ve been told I’m a pretty great teacher.” And something about the look that filled Will’s eyes made Nico wish he’d never said that. “C’mere, I just brushed my teeth and everything, so you won’t have to deal with my bad morning breath.”

“What?” Will asked again, softer this time.

Nico laughed. “C’mon, Will, I won’t bite. Not yet, anyway,” he said with a wink, and Will’s cheeks glowed red. “Give me a kiss, I wanna see what I’m working with.”

Will fiddled with a frayed thread on one of his knees for half a second before he kicked off his shoes and mirrored Nico’s position on the bed, legs criss-crossed and sitting a lot closer than they had been before. Nico even seemed like he might’ve been leaning forward slightly.

“Can you, um, close your eyes, maybe?” Will asked nervously.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You won’t run out of here as soon as I do, will you?” Will shook his head, and Nico let his eyes slip shut, head tilting up slightly in anticipation. Will fisted his hands in his lap, darting forward, lips puckered, landing a kiss on the corner of Nico’s mouth. He sat back hurriedly, and Nico let his eyes blink open slowly, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Not bad, but you could work on your aim.” Nico reached up, fingers brushing along Will’s jaw and splaying across his cheek. “Sometimes, you wanna have a guide, you know? Like, if I put my hand here--” he closed his eyes, leaning forward until his lips met Will’s, and pulled away after just a second, “--it’s a little easier to find the other person’s lips.”

Will nodded, just barely not meeting Nico’s eyes. 

“What do you know about tongue?” Nico asked suddenly, and Will looked confused.

“Tongue?” Will repeated.

“You know, like, in kissing,” Nico continued, fingers beginning to stroke slowly, carefully along Will’s jaw.

“People use tongues in kissing?” Will muttered.

“Absolutely,” Nico breathed. “You should try it.”

Will’s eyes dropped to Nico’s mouth, and he bit his lip. Nico thought,  _ I’d like to try that, _ and then Will was forcing his tongue between Nico’s lips. Nico flinched back, one hand still on Will’s cheek, the other pressing against his chest. “Too much!”

“Sorry!” Will exclaimed, pulling himself away.

“Start off slower,” Nico told him. “Ease into it, you know? Like this.” He pulled Will in, pressing their lips together and licking across Will’s bottom lip. He licked across the seam of Will’s lips until his mouth fell open, and Nico’s tongue slipped inside. His tongue flicked against Will’s teeth, brushed past his tongue, and slid along the roof of his mouth before pulling away almost completely. Nico allowed the tip of his tongue to press against Will’s lip one last time before he tried pulling away completely, though he was stopped by a hand on the back of his head. Will’s fingers threaded through Nico’s hair as his tongue copied Nico’s motions, adding a few twists of his own that had Nico gasping for breath.

When Will finally pulled away, breath puffing against Nico’s cheeks, his cheeks were dusted a faint pink, and one of Nico’s hands was fisted in the front of his shirt. “You’re a very fast learner,” Nico whispered, thumb brushing against Will’s bottom lip.

“I have a good teacher,” Will muttered back. He leaned forward once more, locking lips with Nico and sliding his tongue across Nico’s lips. Nico pressed back against him, biting down gently on Will’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth before pulling back enough to trail his lips across Will’s skin. He pressed fleeting kissing to his cheek, his jaw line, latching onto the skin just beneath Will’s ear. He sucked and bit and licked at the skin, hyperfocused yet unaware of what he was doing, until he heard a gasp of  _ “Nico!” _

He jumped back, eyes falling automatically to the reddening spot on Will’s neck, before flicking up to catch Will’s gaze. Nico winced. “Sorry?”

Will tipped his head down, resting his forehead against Nico’s, and breathed out, “It’s you,” before pressing his lips forcefully against Nico’s. He pushed until Nico fell back against his mattress, his hands tangling in Will’s curly hair. “I like you,” Will said against Nico’s lips. His hands found the bare skin between the low waist of Nico’s pajama pants and the high hem of his sweatshirt, fingers mapping out the skin. “I wanna go out with you.”

“Yeah,” Nico breathed. “Yes. I like you, too.”

Will let his full weight fall over Nico, peppering Nico’s face with kisses, trailing down his neck and back up again, covering as much of his skin as possible. He locked lips with Nico once more, only startling away when he heard a horn sound in the distance.

Nico stared up at Will, both of their eyes wide, chests heaving. “My siblings will be back soon,” Nico told him. 

“I should go,” Will whispered. “I’ll, um, see you later?”

Nico smiled. “Count on it.” He pulled Will down once more, pressing one last kiss to his lips before Will leaned against the wall, sinking into the shadows and disappearing.

He relaxed into his pillow, a lazy smile stretching across his lips. “Gods, I’m so  _ gay.” _

He didn’t notice that Will left his shoes behind until he tripped over them when he finally got out of bed. Just a reason to see Will even sooner, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> ((((keep an eye out i might post something else sometime soon and im working on some multi chaptered things too?? hopefully theyre decent and updated more often than im in hell ((sorry))))))


End file.
